Pluie de Chagrin
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Hijikata se sent coupable, coupable de ne pas avoir su protéger l'homme qu'il aimait... Alors qu'il tient son corps froid dans ses bras, qu'on l'éloigne de lui, il se rappelle de leur première rencontre et ce qui à déclencher se funeste destin.
1. Chapter 1

**Mes chapitres sont assez court... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire beaucoup de narration, et surtout un texte tragique... Je suis plutôt dans le domaine du comique...**

**Les personnages d'Hakuouki ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement...**

**C'est un shonen ai, donc homophobe, veuillez passer votre chemin...**

**Je publierais un chapitre par jour... La fic étant déjà terminer, je pense donc tenir cette publication journalière...**

**Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, la fic est assez courte, que ce soit dans les chapitres ou même au nombre de chapitre. Vous ne perdrez pas trop votre temps à la lire, je pense... En tout cas, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire... Surtout vers la fin, où j'étais en manque d'inspiration... Au début je l'étais trop par contre, mais j'ai un peu oublié ce que je voulais faire (je l'ai commencer vers le 15 juin... Je l'ai terminé le 19 juillet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pluie de chagrin<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je sacrifierais l'un de mes hommes... Et pourtant c'était bien ce que j'avais fait, et pas à n'importe quel homme du Shinsengumi, mais toi, qui m'était le plus important, ma raison de vivre, ma force qui me faisait relevé à chaque combat difficile. Mais pourtant, je t'ai tué, par ma faute tu es mort. Tu étais ma vie, et moi, je suis ton bourreau. Mes mains sont imprégnées de ton sang, mon katanas aussi. Ton corps est juste devant moi, je suis paralysé, j'ai la sensation que mon cœur a arrêté ses battements... Non, tout simplement que le temps est mort en même temps que toi. Ma vision se trouble, je sens de l'humidité au coin de mes yeux. Mes jambes s'affaissent, elles ne me supportent plus. Je suis encore plus prêt de ton visage d'ange. Ta peau est devenue encore plus blême qu'à ton vivant, ton corps si frêle, qu'on pouvait parfois se demander comment tu as pu devenir un samouraï digne de ce nom, était allongé sur ce sol glacial, et où un ruisseau de sang s'écoulait, par cette blessure dont je suis le responsable, cette blessure qui laisse s'écouler ta si précieuse âme. T'es yeux, magnifique à l'époque où tu respirais encore, sont éteints par ma faute. Je veux te toucher encore une fois, mais mon corps ne m'écoute plus. J'avais déjà laissé tomber mon arme, qui, autrefois m'était précieuse, mais qu'aujourd'hui je haïssais. Ce Kazama devait vraiment me trouver répugnant, mais je m'enfichais. Plus rien ne compte pour moi, ni ma fierté de guerrier, ni le Shinsengumi, ni mon rôle de capitaine, rien. Seulement le vide qui se créait dans mon cœur, là où tu avais pris ta place. Je commençais à sortir de ma torpeur, et je réalisais l'étendue de mes actes. Je commençais d'un coup à étouffer, mon cœur me faisait mal, j'avais envie de crier, mais les sons ne sortaient pas de ma gorge. Je devais me défouler, il le fallait vraiment. Je ramassai le katanas que j'avais laissé tombé et je me lançai sur mon ennemi, il tenta de parer le coup, mais ma rage était telle que je brisai son sabre en deux. Je ne m'arrêtais plus d'enchaîner des mouvements, dont la moitié était inutile, mais j'en avais besoin, le oni était dépourvu, à un tel point que j'ai réussi à percer sa défense et à lui donner un coup fatal. Il s'écrasa au sol, inerte. Maintenant que j'avais dissipé ma rage, je ne parvenais plus à contenir mes larmes, mes derniers remparts étaient brisés, tout comme toi et lui. Je sentis des gouttes tombaient sur mon corps, je levai la tête vers le ciel et vit la pluie s'abattre sur moi. Je levai mes bras vers ces contrées lointaines, et j'espérais que cette pluie emporte avec elle ma douleur, mon chagrin et mon désespoir. Mais plus cette pluie tombait, et plus je ressentais le poids de mes émotions sur mes épaules. Je pris l'extrémité de ton écharpe, et je la portai à mon visage. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de fondre en larme comme un enfant, je me serrais fort contre ce bout de tissu auquel tu tenais tant cette écharpe que tu portais tout le temps, que tu ne lâchais jamais. Cette écharpe que je t'avais offerte un soir, alors qu'on faisait une patrouille ensemble, dans tes débuts du Shinsengumi. Tu avais attrapé froid, après être tombé à l'eau à la suite d'un combat. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état, et je t'avais offert cette écharpe. Depuis, tu ne l'as plus jamais lâché, que ce soit en été ou en hiver. Au fond de moi j'étais tellement heureux, heureux que tu te sois attaché à cette écharpe, et donc indirectement à moi. Et même maintenant tu portes toujours cette écharpe, teinté de ton sang, salit par les combats que t'as enduré après toutes ces années au Shinsengumi. Je ne pouvais plus la lâché, c'était la seule chose qui nous reliait encore. J'entendais des pas se précipitait vers moi, je reconnus leur voix. Les autres membres du Shinsengumi voulaient me tirer, me séparer de lui. J'ignorais leurs appels, ils commencèrent à me prendre par la force, je résistais. Je ne laisserais plus personne me séparé de cet homme qui m'est si chère. J'entendais les cris de Shinpachi, capitaine de la deuxième division, ainsi que celui de Harada, capitaine de la dixième division. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je l'ignorais elle aussi, Mon attention était captivé par lui, même mort, il était toujours aussi sublime. Kondo, le capitaine du Shinsengumi se rapprocha de moi, il voulait me tirer de cet état. Je ne voulais pas, je le repoussais. Il a beau être mon ami, avec qui on a construit le Shinsengumi, Hajime était celui qui avait réussi à traverser ma carapace, à me la retirer, sans me la détruire. Alors, je ne le laisserai pas là, s'il le fallait je me ferais Seppuku pour désobéir au loi du Shinsengumi que j'ai moi-même édifié. Puis j'entendis, un petit cri, suivit de sanglot, je me tournai vers la source même de ces bruits, et j'aperçus cette Chizuru Yukimura, en temps normal, je ne lui accordais aucune importance à mes yeux, contrairement au trio infernal, à Okita, Kondo et les autres qui semblaient l'apprécier. Je me suis toujours demandé qu'est ce qu'elle avait de si bien pour que les autres l'acceptent aussi vite. Mais en la voyant pleuré, pleuré pour un homme qu'en réalité elle ne connaissait pas, dont elle ignorait ses souffrances passées, je ne pouvait l'accepter. Je serrai ma main sur mon katanas, et me préparant à lui sauter dessus, si bien sur Kondo ne m'en avait pas empêché. Il avait remarqué ce que je préparais. Il me retenait, et moi je me débattais qu'à la simple force du désespoir. Je criai, ma rage reprenait de plus belle, ma voix se perdait dans mes sanglots, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à reprendre mon souffle. Mais je pouvais m'empêcher de haïr cette gamine, et même si elle n'y était pour rien, la voir pleuré pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas m'enragé, elle ne le connaissait depuis que deux ans, et pendant ces deux années, ni elle, ni Saito ne se parlait souvent. Il est vrai qu'il la protégé quelque fois, mais tout simplement parce qu'il devait remplir son devoirs, comme il le faisait toujours aussi bien, il était vraiment un modèle à suivre pour tous le Shinsengumi... Je commençais à me rappeler du passé, et ces souvenirs nostalgiques qui remontaient en moi, me firent abandonner mes dernières forces. Je retombai encore une fois et je me sentis transporté dans les vagues de l'inconscience. Je fis un effort immense pour regarder encore une dernière fois sa silhouette ainsi que les capitaines qui le prirent sur un modeste lit de bois pour le transporter au quartier général du Shinsengumi, et recevoir un enterrement en tant que l'un des capitaines du Shinsengumi.

_« Comment te nommes-tu ?_

_- Saito Hajime._

_-Je suis heureux que t'es rejoins nos rangs, d'après ce qu'on a pu apercevoir, tu serais un jeune prometteur dans le maniement du sabre ! »_

_Kondo était toujours aussi enjoué lorsqu'il y avait de nouvelle recrue qui rentrait dans le Shinsengumi, et le voir comme ça me faisait sourire, même si son attitude puérile m'exaspérait. Quand j'avais rencontré la première fois Hajime, j'étais un peu surpris. Il était droit, semblait être respectueux au règlement, sérieux et appliqué, et lorsque je remarquai qu'il portait ses sabres à sa droite, détail que, malgré moi, n'avait pas remarqué dès le premier coup d'œil, preuve que Saito pouvait se montrer parfait, ne me dérangeait pas du tout, et cela me surprenait moi-même, moi qui était pointilleux sur les détails. Kondo du sortir pour une affaire, et Saito allait lui aussi se congédier, mais je l'en ai empêché, prétextant que je voulais encore quelques renseignements. Il répondit à toutes mes questions, sans me demander pourquoi, puis, alors que j'allais enfin le laisser partir, ne trouvant plus de quoi le garder encore un peu, il me posa enfin une question à son tour._

_« Vice-capitaine, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit sur le fait que je porte mes sabres à droite et non à gauche, comme le voudrait la tradition ?_

_-Je ne vais tout de même pas te punir parce que la nature a voulu que tu sois un gaucher ! Ce qui importe et ton talent et ton âme de guerrier, que l'on porte son sabre à droite ou à gauche ne changera rien là-dessus. Il serait bête de perdre un si bon élément pour des détails futiles !»_

_J'avais dit ces phrases si facilement, elles étaient sorties toutes seules et je les découvrais même en même temps que la nouvelle recrue. Je l'observais avec attention. Je ne cernais aucun défaut en lui, que ce soit sur son physique ou sur son comportement. Il me salua et sortit de la pièce. Ma vue restai bloquée à l'endroit où s'était trouver ce fameux Saito. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce jeune homme, âgé de neuf ans de moins que moi, me faisait de tels effets. Ce n'était que dix minutes plus tard que je me remis au travail._

_Les jours avaient passé. En plus de Kondo, Soji, Gen et moi, nous avons eu cinq nouveaux membres, des experts en combat et qui ont été promu au poste de capitaine de division. Et parmi eux, Saito en faisait partit, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Après la réunion, tous les capitaines sortirent pour aller dans leur quartier, mes yeux ne quittaient pas ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus, petit par rapport aux autres membres, si l'on ne comptait pas ce jeune Heisuke Todo..._

_« Saito-kun à l'air de se sentir bien ici !_

_-Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_-Personne ici ne doit le charrier qu'il soit gaucher._

_-Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?_

_-Ho pour rien, tu sembles de te soucier du petit Hajime-kun ! »_

_A cette remarque je me sentis rougir... Cela se voyait tant que ça ? Je ne faisais que l'observer pourtant... Kondo aperçut ma gêne et tenta de se rattraper :_

_« Désolé, c'est que je trouve ça touchant que le démon du Shinsengumi s'inquiète pour ses membres, fit-il en se mettant la main derrière la tête »_

_Je ne répondais rien, même ça il l'a vu... Je sortis enfin de la pièce pour retrouver mes appartements. Sur le chemin, je pensais encore à mon manque de discrétion, et je finissais par songer si je ne devais pas prendre des cours à Yamazaki-kun... Je continuais à marcher, sans avoir remarqué qu'en fait je me dirigé ailleurs que là où je voudrais me retrouver. Je commençais enfin à me sortir de mes songes que je venais de voir un sabre juste devant ma tête, je ne sortais même pas le mien pour me mettre en position de défense car je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais sur le coup._

_« Vice-capitaine ? »_

_Cette voix je la reconnaissais, une voix grave, mais douce, calme et posée. Je regardai alors mon interlocuteur, et je reconnus alors le capitaine de la 3__ème__ division._

_« Que faites vous ici, vice-capitaine ?_

_-Hein ?... *hum hum* En fait je me baladais, et j'étais plongé dans mes pensées..., inventais-je, je n'allais tout de même pas dire que je m'étais perdu parce que je pensais à prendre des cours de discrétion..._

_-Vous devriez faire attention, vice-capitaine, j'ai failli vous trancher avec mon katanas..._

_Bon, peut être que son défaut et de sans cesse m'appeler vice-capitaine... Pensai-je, puis quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, quand je venais de remarquer qu'il m'avait conseillé quelque chose..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me fais tout de même pas avoir si facilement ! » Bien sur je n'allais pas lui dire que j'allais vraiment y passer. Franchement, mes reflexes ont du partir avec l'âge, je savais que vieillir affectait notre forme et nos compétences, mais quand même, j'ai à peine trente ans ! Va falloir que je me remette à niveau, à force de faire de la paperasse et de passer mes soirées assis derrière un bureau, je finis par rouiller, même les petits jeunes me battent..._

_« Vice-capitaine, vous allez bien ?_

_-Oui, oui, ce soir tu seras de patrouille, et je vais t'accompagner, lui dis-je, il le fallait bien après tout, un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal. En plus il me semble avoir pris du poids... Sur ce, je te laisse Saito-kun »_

_Cette fois ci je me dirigeais vers mes appartements. Il était bien sérieux lui, même pendant ses temps libres il continue à s'entrainer, les autres devraient prendre exemple sur lui au lieu d'aller se saouler la gueule... Le soir arrive vite, et comme j'avais décrété qu'on allait patrouiller ensemble, étant donné qu'il doit voir mon talent, et non que je ne suis pas doué... Mais pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il possède une image négative de moi ? Il doit bien se douter que je ne sois pas crétin quand même... Je comparais mon comportement à celui de Kondo, franchement, pour le coup, je ne valais pas mieux que ce papa poule... Je rejoignis donc Saito qui m'attendait déjà, en plus il était ponctuel, je devrais quand même faire attention avec lui, il risque de devenir mon rival... Nous marchâmes donc ensemble dans les rues de Kyoto, inspectait s'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Bizarrement, je trouvais bien les rues calmes. Devant un pont se trouvait des hommes armés, Saito et moi, car nous étions que deux, laissant nos hommes inspecter d'autres parties de la ville, nous mirent en garde, prêt à dégainer. Nos opposants étaient vraiment nombreux par rapport à nous, une bonne quinzaine. Ils se jetèrent sur nous, certains qu'ils gagneraient contre nous deux. Et moi non plus je n'étais pas rassuré, on avait beau être des guerriers puissants, deux contre quinze homme étaient rudement difficile. Mais avais-je le choix ? Nous sommes des guerriers prêts à donner notre vie s'il le faut. _

_Alors que je me résonnais moi-même, je vis Saito-kun fonçait sur eux. Alors lui, il n'avait pas peur, il avait même de la folie. Mais bon, il n'y avait que ca à faire... Franchement je pense trop en ce moment, pourtant j'aurais fait pareil, sérieux, vieillir ne fait que du mal._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il en restait plus que quatre, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire qu'on se soit débarrasser de 11 guerriers en si peu de temps, mais bon, deux bons guerriers valent mieux qu'une centaine de nul, et fallait l'avouer, mon compagnon était plutôt doué, voir plus qu'Okita. Mais ce n'était pas encore finit, il en restait quatre, et ça devait être les meilleurs parmi les autres, surtout que quand même, on était épuisé, et même Saito, pour une fois ce n'est pas mon âge. Ils étaient chacun sur chacun de nous et on avait du mal à parer leurs coups. J'avais réussi à me débarrasser de l'un des deux. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire de même avec celui qui restait, Saito commençait à avoir des difficultés. Ils l'avaient collé près du fleuve, et ne pouvait guère bougeait, surtout qu'il s'était un peu blessé à son bras. Après que je me sois débarrassé de mon dernier opposant, j'allai rejoindre le capitaine de la 3__ème__ division, et l'aider. J'avais attaqué par derrière l'un de ses deux adversaires, mais celui qui restait allait donner un coup fatal à Saito si ce dernier ne se reculait pas, ce qu'il fit par reflexe. Il tomba à l'haut. Je l'aidai après avoir terminé le dernier résistant. Alors là, ce n'était pas malin ce qu'il venait de faire, d'une il était trempé, et donc son haori du Shinsengumi dans le même état, et donc qu'il faudra le changer plus tard, mais en plus il était gelé car on était en plein hiver, et donc l'eau glacial... Franchement les jeunes de nos jours, ils font n'importe quoi, et me voila à penser comme les vieux. J'allais enlever les haori trempé quand je sentis sa peau, il était vraiment glacial, bon j'avoue, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour me débarrasser du dernier, alors fallait vraiment qu'on rentre ou sinon il allait attraper un bon rhume, mais avant, je lui passai mon haori pour le réchauffer un peu et l'aida à marcher. Le quartier général était à 1h de marche et franchement, il n'allait pas se réchauffer comme ça le petit Saito. Je le posai quelque part et je me mis à chercher si je n'avais pas mon écharpe que je gardais toujours. Je la trouvai, et j'eu un peu de peine de devoir la donner, mais bon tant pis, je la mis autour du cou de mon camarade et on reprit notre route._

_On était enfin arrivé au quartier général du Shinsengumi, d'ailleurs j'apercevais Kondo parler avec Okita, pour changer... Ils nous virent arriver, et quand ils virent que j'aidais Saito à marcher, ils me demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé pour ce dernier. Je les rassurai que ce n'était que superficiel et que sinon, ils devraient engueuler le fleuve qui se trouvait en plein milieu. Kondo, rassuré, rigolait sur la maladresse de Hajime. Je le sentis gêné et se cachait sa tête derrière mon cou, je me tournai vers lui et vit son visage cramoisi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le capitaine de la 3__ème__ division, froid et insensible, rougir de la sorte. Franchement, il devait vraiment avoir de la fièvre et être tombé sur la tête, mais j'avouerais qu'il était mignon comme ça, ça changeait de se visage impassible. Si c'était une femme... Mais à quoi je pense moi, le fameux démon du Shinsengumi ? Voila, depuis que Hajime est là, rien ne va chez moi. Je vais devoir le réprimander... Même s'il ne va rien comprendre. Bon je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille me coucher moi ! A force de bosser comme un malade, je finis par faire que des conneries..._

_Alors que je continuais de penser à tous ça, je sentis le poids de Saito, ce qui me réveilla de ma rêverie. Je mis ma main sur son front brulant, et voila, maintenant il a vraiment de la fièvre. Et il faut que je le porte à sa chambre parce que Monsieur est malade et donc dort maintenant. Ils veulent me tuer c'est ça, je devrais me ménager, c'est ce qu'on me dit à chaque fois, mais comment avec des subordonnés aussi catastrophique les uns que les autres... Moi qui croyais qu'il était différent des autres, mais lui aussi me surmenage à sa manière. Je le pris dans mes bras comme un enfant, heureusement qu'il soit petit et léger, d'ailleurs le porter comme ça faisait apparaître un sourire à mon visage habituellement terrifiant pour les autres. J'étais enfin arrivé à sa chambre, et je vis que sa chambre représentait bien son caractère, rangée et ordonnée. Je pensai au trio infernal, alors ces trois là devraient vraiment prendre exemple sur Saito... Je le posai sur son futon et le changea pour le mettre dans sa tenue de nuit. Il était vraiment beau celui là, je me demande si je ne vais pas devenir boniche pour m'occuper de lui, rhaaa je m'égare encore... Après ca, je sortis de sa chambre et lui jeta un dernier regard. Je le trouvais vraiment craquant quand il dormait... Surtout avec mon écharpe._

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous à plus... Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi...<strong>

**Je vous préviens, cette fic ne respecte pas l'histoire en général, si vous voyez des incohérence au niveau du temps c'est normal, l'idée d'écrire cette fic m'est venue comme ça... D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que des incohérence au niveau temporel, mais aussi par rapport aux découvertes de certains persos... vous verrez par vous même...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le second chapitre... Comme promis, je vous le met en temps en heure...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Les personnages d'Hakuouki ne m'appartiennent toujours pas .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_Quelques mois plus tard, un soir, je me baladais dans le quartier général, décrétant qu'après une journée non stop de travail, enfermé dans mon bureau, j'avais besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais. Cela faisait vraiment du bien, ca me permettait de faire abstraction de toutes ces tensions, et me remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Soutenir une telle fréquence de travail est vraiment difficile, s'occuper de l'administration tout en pensant chaque jour de s'entraîner un peu. Maintenant, je dois avoir la tête d'un zombie. Je levai ma tête et vit le magnifique cerisier en fleur, le plus beau que nous possédons au quartier général. Je m'en approche pour ma s'asseoir juste en dessous comme à mes habitudes. Mais je vis une silhouette, je m'en approchai discrètement, en étant sur mes gardes. Quand je fus assez proche, je pus discerner la silhouette qui se tenait là et qui n'était autre que le capitaine de la 3__ème__ division. Il devait ne pas apercevoir ma présence, trop occupé à admirer le cerisier. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, à rester là, sans bouger, juste regarder ce cerisier. Je voulais le rejoindre pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais aussi repartir pour respecter ses moments d'intimité, après tout ca me regardait pas. Alors que je me battais intérieurement, Saito avait finit par me voir :_

_« Vice-capitaine ? »_

_Quand j'entendu la sonorité de sa voix, je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Elle était faible, brisée, comme s'il avait passé sa soirée à pleurer. De plus, il ne voulait pas le montrer, car j'avais entendu l'effort qu'il faisait pour camoufler ce son, ce qui bien sur ne m'avait pas échappé. En tant que vice-capitaine, je me dois de tout percevoir chez mes subordonnés. Je décidai donc, puisque j'étais découvert, de découvrir le pourquoi du comment !_

_« Qu'y a-t-il Saito-kun ?_

_-Comment ? Vous faîtes allusion que je me trouve là à une heure aussi tardive ?_

_-Non, puisque moi-même suis-je ici. Mais surtout de tes pleurs récent. »_

_J'étais allé du tac au tac, et je vis qu'Hajime s'était raidit d'un coup, vraiment, il ne voulait pas que ca se sache. Je m'approchai et m'assit à côté de lui. Je vis à première vue qu'il ne se séparait jamais de l'écharpe que je lui avais offerte, même si au début il voulait me la rendre, mais j'avais refusé et qu'il pouvait la garder. Mais, de plus près je voyais qu'il essayait de cacher son visage dedans. Cela me surprenait de voir l'un de mes capitaines modèles, et je crois unique en fait, dans cet état. Pourtant il n'était pas du genre à être submergé par ses émotions. J'allais mettre ma main sur son épaule, mais il s'éloigna. Sur le coup, je fus blessé, mais quand je vis que Saito essayait de contenir ses pleurs, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arrêter ses spasmes, cela m'inquiéta d'avantage._

_« Saito-kun, mais qu'est ce que t'as ?_

_-Ne... ne vous... inquiétez pas... vice... vice-capitaine, dit ce dernier entre chaque spasme._

_-Comment ça je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ? Je le vois bien que ca ne vas pas ! Tu n'es pas du genre à pleurer si facilement ! »_

_Ces mots sortaient tous seuls de ma bouche, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je voulais l'aider, le sortir de cet état, lui être utile, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment mon comportement. Mais je persistais._

_« Je vous assure vice-capitaine, ce n'est pas important... »_

_Cela m'énervait vraiment qu'il ne veuille rien dire, quand je le vis se lever pour partir, je l'attrapai et le tira par le poignet, et je le pris par le col pour le regarder dans les yeux. Et effectivement, ses yeux étaient bien rouge, il avait du pleurer un bon moment. Puis je sentis Saito tremblait, ce qui ça aussi n'était pas de lui, comme s'il ne supportait pas le contact physique, mais en tant que guerrier il en avait pourtant. Je le lâchai et finissait par abandonner de savoir toute la vérité ce soir, mais je me promis de tirer ça au clair._

_Le lendemain, je courus chercher Yamazaki, notre meilleur espion. Je lui ordonnai de suivre à la trace Hajime, puis je le laissai partir. Kondo m'avait vu avec Yamazaki et me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Pour ne pas trop enfoncer Hajime-kun, respectant un temps soit peu son intimité, je répondis que ce n'était pas trop important. Suspicieux, Kondo abandonna quand même de savoir la vérité et m'informa que je devais partir en patrouille avec Okita et Saito cette nuit. Et rajouta les nouvelles de nos espions sur le clan Chochou. Après ceci, je repartis dans mon bureau pour me remettre au travail. Ceci étant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, pensant sans cesse à la nuit dernière, et au lieu de réfléchir à mon travail, je réfléchissais à la raison qui aurait mis Saito dans un tel état, un homme impassible qui n'arrivait plus à cacher ses émotions... J'avais beau retourner le sujet dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Et ça, être aussi impuissant m'énervé profondément. Alors que je me préparais à me coucher, ne pouvant pas travailler parce que ma tête était ailleurs, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir, des pas qui se voulaient discret. J'ouvris légèrement mon Shoji et je vis le capitaine de la 3__ème__ division. Au début, je fus surpris, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à une heure aussi tardive, surtout que le couvre feu était dépassé depuis longtemps. Alors, pour mettre ça au clair, je suivis discrètement Hajime-kun. Lui qui était si fidèle au règlement, ne pouvait pas le désobéir de la sorte. Après une demie heure de filiation, je le vis s'arrêter devant une sorte de temple (qui n'en étais pas un). C'était une immense demeure, et pour avoir une telle propriété, il fallait vraiment être riche... Après avoir contemplé la demeure, je me remis à surveiller Saito, alors que je commençais par penser que c'était un traître, je le vis trembler de tous ses membres, et le plus étonnant encore, c'était que des larmes tombaient sur ses genoux (car il s'était mis en position à genou en attendant qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Le shoji s'ouvrit, et je pus remarquer aussi qu'il ne portait pas mon écharpe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'appartement, une main vint l'agripper et l'attirer brutalement à l'intérieur. J'allais me lever pour défendre Saito, mais je me retins de justesse en pensant que ça pourrait envenimer la situation. Alors là, si je n'avais pas des nerfs d'aciers j'aurais vraiment péter un câble. Je serrai mes poings le plus fort que je pouvais, au point qu'ils finissent en sang. Tout ce que j'avais fait était inutile, je ne connais toujours pas la raison pour laquelle l'un de mes hommes est dans un état inhabituel, et qu'en fait, j'avais mis un truc supplémentaire pour me tirailler la tête de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Et je décidai, puisque j'étais là, de découvrir discrètement ce qu'il se passait. Alors que je me levai pour aller voir, j'entendis un bruit sur une branche, je levai ma tête et vis une masse noire dans un arbre. Je me mis en garde, mais quand il se présenta juste devant moi, je reconnus qu'en fait, ce n'était autre que Yamazaki-kun, qui, je venais de me rappeler, faisait la mission que je lui avais confié._

_« Vice-capitaine, que faîte-vous là ? Vous saviez bien que je m'occupais de cette mission._

_-Désolé Yamazaki-kun, je n'arrivais ni à travailler, ni à dormir, alors je voulais faire un tour dehors et c'étais là que je vis Saito-kun, donc je me suis décidé à le suivre. Expliquais-je, as-tu découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?_

_-Non, pas encore, mais je crois que c'est maintenant que mon rôle d'espion va être utile._

_-Je te laisse faire, je me tiendrais dans les environs au cas où._

_-Oui. »_

_Puis Yamazaki partit espionner l'intérieur des lieux. Franchement, ma tête était tellement prise que j'avais complètement oublié que je lui avais ordonné d'espionner Saito... J'étais plutôt rassuré et j'attendis. Des heures passèrent, je me demandais bien ce que pouvait faire mon espion pour qu'il mette autant de temps. Alors, j'allai voir par moi-même ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer. Alors que j'étais proche d'une fenêtre allumée, j'entendis des voix qui se parlaient entre elle, et dont une que je reconnais très bien :_

_-S'i... S'il vous plaît, ne faites rien au Shinsengumi ! Je continuerais de..._

_-Mmmh... Tu sais, on finit très bien par se lasser. Mais pas de toi. Ne te voir qu'un soir par semaine est long..._

_-Alors prenez moi tous les soirs sauf quand je suis de patrouille ! Mais s'il vous plaît... »_

_Je commençais à entendre des sanglots dans la voix du capitaine de la 3__ème__ division. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais ce que je savais, c'est que Saito-kun était en train de défendre le Shinsengumi. A ce moment là, je m'en voulus de l'avoir soupçonné, il était prêt à s'offrir pour permettre au Shinsengumi de vivre. Alors que je continuais de penser, elles furent interrompues par la suite de la discussion._

_« Mon envie ne fera qu'augmenter. J'ai une meilleure proposition, si tu restais ici ? »_

_Après cette phrase, mon cœur un comme un arrêt, ce type voulait me prendre l'un des mes plus puissants hommes... Je ne pouvais tolérer ça, et je pense que Saito-kun eu, à peu près, la même réaction que moi :_

_« Co... comment ? Mais..._

_-Allons Hajime-kun, tu le sais très bien, c'est pour le bien du Shinsengumi._

_-Le règlement du Shinsengumi est clair, il est interdit de le quitter._

_-Les grands mots de suite, mais n'es-tu pas en train de l'enfreindre ?_

_-... »_

_Alors que je commençais à prendre le risque de regarder la scène, je voyais Hajime-kun dans une tenue peu décente, il avait la tête presque dans le tatami et il tremblait. Tandis que son « interlocuteur » se leva pour s'en approcher. Il caressa le visage de Saito, ce qui m'énerva encore plus, comment ce type pouvait oser le toucher ?_

_« Alors ? La vie du Shinsengumi ou ta vie dans un Shinsengumi qui va disparaître ?_

_-Je..._

_-J'attendrais ta réponse dans un an... »_

_J'étais surpris du sursis qu'il laissait à Hajime, c'était long tout de même._

_« Je ne pourrais pas avant, j'ai des choses à faire avant qui sont très longues... Mais n'oublis pas ce qu'il t'attend. Sur ce je vais te laisser partir._

_-Mer... merci._

_-Mais je veux être sur que tu m'oublis pas... »_

_Après cette phrase je vis cet enfoiré prendre le visage fin d'Hajime pour le forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges que la dernière fois. Mais j'eu à peine le temps de les voir que ce type l'avait renversé sur le dos et s'était mis sur lui. Je n'osais plus regarder la scène. Je me laissai tomber par terre, et je serrais encore plus mes poings déjà meurtri. J'entendis des sons qui me donnaient vraiment la nausée. Quand cela fut terminé au bout de deux heures, je me levai, difficilement, au point d'être aidé par un Yamazaki qui venait de réapparaître. Je voulais lui poser des questions, mais je n'arrivais pas à parler. La seule chose qu'était restée dans ma tête était une tête blonde qui... qui...En y repensant, les nausées me revenaient, Yamazaki me soutenait, et heureusement parce qu'il me ramena à la réalité et m'avait évité de recraché le peu de chose que j'avais mangé ce soir même. Alors qu'on arrivait près de l'entrée de cette demeure, Yamazaki et moi apercevions Saito, qui sortait de la demeure, et dans un sal état. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher il titubait et nous étions assez proche pour voir des marques sur les parties de son corps qui ne sont pas recouvertes par ses habits, ressemblant plus à des tissus. En le voyant, ma colère ne cessait d'augmenter, et le shinobi le sentit et me ramena au quartier général. Il m'amena dans ma chambre, reprenant tout mon sérieux possible, je lui demandai ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps._

_« Je suis désolé, vice-capitaine, mais quand j'étais arrivé, bien avant vous, il se passait une scène qui n'était pas à voir, comme celle dont vous avez du mal à digérer. Alors j'en ai profité de faire des recherches sur les propriétaires de cette demeure. Et j'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Kazama Chikage, et appartiendrait au clan Satsuma._

_-C'est impossible, ils sont nos alliés._

_-J'ai aussi appris qu'ils étaient là juste pour les aider et qu'ils feraient en réalité partis d'une famille de « oni »_

_-Oni ? Mais, il ne peut pas être un démon ? Quoique ça dépend le sens du terme. Mais tu parles au pluriel, il y en aurait d'autre ?_

_-Oui, Amagiri Kyuju et Shiranui Kyo. Et je vous affirme qu'ils sont vraiment des Onis, après tout, il existe bien des Rasetsu._

_-Tu as raison. Si ce trio n'agit que pour lui et non le clan Satsuma par rapport à Hajime alors je leur ferais bien payer. Tu peux disposer, merci pour ces informations._

_-De rien, je n'ai fait que mon travail de shinobi. »_

_Après que Yamazaki a disparut en employant ses talents de shinobi, je m'allongeai sur mon futon, mais il m'était impossible de retrouver le sommeil après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mes nerfs étaient vraiment sur le point d'exploser. Demain, j'en ferais part à Kondo, et celui là à intérêt à faire un plan d'attaque sur ces onis._

_Les jours passaient, nous avons une prisonnière qu'était plus là en visite et en bonniche que pour sa captivité. Alors que je continuais à travailler, Saito était venu à mon bureau, et il s'agissait de permettre Yukimura de venir avec nous en patrouille pour faire des recherches sur son père. J'aurais refusé, même si on m'avait dit qu'elle avait une bonne technique au sabre. Mais je ne pouvais refuser la demande d'Hajime. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps il semblait aller mieux, même si je ne pouvais pas trop le savoir puisque comme à ses habitudes il était distant et impassible. Mais je pense que ne plus aller à cette demeure lui faisait du bien. Et je voyais qu'il gardait encore l'écharpe que je lui avais offert, il l'avait enlevé juste pour ces soirs là. Alors qu'il allait repartir, son hakama était un peu débraillé à cause de son entraînement, il l'avait remarqué et allait le remettre quand je vis une marque sur son épaule gauche. Ce type lui avait vraiment laissé une marque, autre que mentale, qui ne s'effaçait pas avec le temps. J'étais vraiment énervé de le voir dans un tel état._

_« Saito-kun !_

_-Oui, vice-capitaine ?_

_-J'ai à te parler ce soir, retrouve-moi à mon bureau._

_-Oui vice-capitaine »_

_Dans sa voix j'entendis comme de la peur. Ces soirées là ne disparaîtraient jamais de son esprit... Au point que même de moi il avait peur. Sa confiance a été brisée et ne se recollera surement plus. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, et je le reconstruirai, et même si ça doit prendre des années, s'il le faut._


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3... Après ce terrible passage du chapitre 2, de ce chapitre au chapitre 5, ca sera moins... voila vous comprenez quoi...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_Le soir était arrivé. J'avais terminé mon travail et j'attendais l'arrivé de Saito. Je lui avais demandé de venir vers 20h et il était déjà 20h30. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard, et finissais par me demander s'il allait vraiment venir. Alors que je commençais à perdre espoir, j'entendis des pas souples et légers s'approcher de ma chambre. Je les reconnus facilement, et même avant qu'il s'annonce, je dis à Saito qu'il pouvait entrer. Nous nous assîmes, moi en tailleur, et lui à genou, puis il s'inclina et dit :_

_« Excusez-moi, vice-capitaine d'un tel retard. J'accepterai ma punition._

_-Non, ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant._

_-J'ai eu un problème lors de ma patrouille, et cela a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu._

_-Donc ce n'était pas par toi-même ce retard. Alors je n'ai aucune punition à te soumettre._

_-Merci, vice-capitaine, fit Saito en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois._

_-Maintenant, pourrais-je avoir quelques explications ?_

_-De quoi parlez-vous, vice-capitaine ?_

_-D'une soirée d'il y a quelques jours._

_- Comment ?_

_-Ca doit dater de 3 semaines, au moins. » Je ne manquais pas de tact dans mes propos, j'allais de bout en blanc, mais il fallait que je règle ce problème, et même si ca allait être dur pour Hajime, je ne pouvais le laisser seul endurer cette souffrance. Je le regardais sérieusement, observant tout geste qui pourrait le trahir. Il baissait sa tête, comme pour cacher sa honte, puis il tenta de dire :_

_« Je... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, vice-capitaine... Bégaya-t-il, où... où voulez-vous en venir ? »_

_Saito commençait à trembler, et je pouvais me douter qu'ils tentaient de cacher ses sanglots par les spasmes qu'il avait. Pour le soutenir, je m'approcha de lui, mais comme par crainte, il me repoussa et s'éloigna de moi. Il se plaqua contre le mur de ma chambre, ce qui fit un bruit assourdissant. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit le shoji de ma chambre, et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je reconnus alors Kondo, qui s'approcha de moi pour me demander des explications quand ce dernier aperçut l'état d'Hajime._

_« Bon sang Toshi ! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Pourquoi Saito-kun tremble comme une feuille, lui qui est si calme !_

_-C'est de ma faute, je voulais en savoir plus sur cette fameuse nuit dont je t'ai parlé. Mais je pense avoir était trop brusque._

_-Vi... vice-capitaine, de... de quelle nuit parlez-vous ?_

_-Saito-kun, Toshi manque un peu de tact, mais c'est pour ton bien..._

_-Je ne... je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, interrompit Saito, je... je ne comprends pas... »_

_Saito n'arrivait plus à cacher ses pleurs et ne contenait plus du tout les spasmes de son corps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, et sur le coup je m'en voulus d'avoir abordé le sujet de cette façon, j'aurais du lui dire que je savais ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit, j'aurais du le rassurer. Voir Hajime dans un tel état... Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué, surtout lorsque cela venait de l'homme qui montrait le moins ses émotions. Mais ce qui était fait est fait. Et même si je prenais le risque d'empirer la situation, il fallait bien que je mette au clair ce sujet._

_« Saito-kun, je t'ai vu une nuit, après le couvre feu, sortir du quartier général du Shinsengumi, je t'ai donc suivit jusqu'à une demeure. Au début je pensais que tu étais en train de trahir le Shinsengumi. Mais je t'ai vu hésitant, tremblotant et même en larme devant cette porte, et ce qui m'a enlevé tout soupçon a été que le propriétaire de cette demeure t'ais pris violemment pour te faire entrer. » Plus je continuais à parler de cette nuit, plus l'état de Saito empirait. Kondo me regardais avec un regard inquiet, et me disais d'arrêter ça. Il est vrai que je lui avais raconté de ce que j'avais témoigné. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Saito vivre ça, sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. « Yamazaki-kun était là lui aussi, il est partit continuer d'espionner, alors que j'attendais son retour, mais des heures c'étaient écoulés, et je ne pouvais pas rester ici sans rien faire, donc je m'approchai de la demeure et je vis une fenêtre éclairée, pris par curiosité j'ai regardé... J'ai tout vu Hajime-kun..._

_-S'il... s'il vous plaît arrêter... Je... je ne veux pas réentendre ça... m'implora Hajime, il se tenait la tête dans ces mains, comme s'il voulait empêcher mes paroles d'entrer dans sa tête, il fermait les yeux comme pour chasser les images qui venant en lui._

_-Saito-kun, calme-toi, si tu nous racontes tout, Toshi et moi pourrions t'aider..._

_-Non, vous ne pouvez pas... Je... Ils n'auront pas de problème pour mettre à bout le Shinsengumi... Mais... mais si je m'offre à eux, ils... ils ne feront rien au Shinsengumi..._

_-Saito, tu n'as pas à te sacrifier tout seul pour nous ! Nous trouverons un moyen. Yamazaki-kun m'a donné l'identité de ces hommes... Ils appartiennent au clan Satsuma. A la base, ceux ne sont pas nos ennemis, si Kondo-san et moi leur en parlons, ils pourront faire quelque chose._

_-Non, ne faites rien s'il vous plaît... Je ne suis qu'un subordonné. Si je peux me rendre utile pour vous, alors je serais prêt à mourir._

_-Saito-kun... En tant que capitaine, je ne peux pas laisser l'un des meilleurs hommes du Shinsengumi endurer un tel supplice. Je me dois de faire attention à vous._

_-Kondo-san, attend un peu..._

_-Mais Toshi ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! »_

_J'avais trouvé un moyen pour l'apaiser, et il fallait en aucun cas lui rabâcher la vérité. Mais je voulais avoir le dernier mot cette nuit. Je ne pourrais me permettre d'attendre plus. Plus je continuais à réfléchir, plus je m'apercevais ce que je pouvais ressentir pour ce jeune samouraï. Et en réalité, la méthode que j'allais utiliser était loin de me déplaire._

_« Kondo-san, tu peux sortir, s'il-te-plaît ?_

_-Hein ? Mais que vas-tu faire ? Je te connais, t'es tout, sauf quelqu'un de doux, et tu... »_

_Je n'écoutais plus la suite, car j'étais en train de le faire sortir de cette salle. Maintenant que plus personne n'était là, je pouvais enfin l'apaiser comme il le désirait. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas du genre à être doux et affectueux, déjà pas avec les femmes, mais encore moins avec les hommes... Mais j'étais encore plus étonné d'avoir ce genre de sentiment, alors que j'étais du genre à ne sortir qu'avec des femmes... Je me sortis de mes pensées pour m'occuper de ce jeune homme frêle mais vaillant. Je voyais très bien qu'il avait peur d'être seul dans une chambre. Je me leva, il me regardait et ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Je m'approcha de lui et je vis qu'il serrait l'écharpe que je lui avais offerte. Alors qu'il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, je m'accroupis derrière lui et je me mis à l'enlacer. Vu sa réaction, j'en déduis qu'il était surpris, mais il ne s'était pas dégagé, il était resté et je voyais que cela le calmait._

_« Alors Hajime-kun, veux-tu bien me parler de ce qui te hante chaque nuit ?_

_-Je... je, bégaya l'homme aux yeux saphirs, je ne peux vraiment pas, vice-capitaine... »_

_Ca réponse me déçu un peu, mais je l'oublia vite quand il resserra son emprise sur moi._

_« Hajime-kun, qu'il y a-t-il ?_

_-..._

_-Ca te gène que je te prenne comme ça ? »_

_-Non... Pas vraiment... Mais c'est de vous savoir derrière moi, en train de... m'enlacer... de m'appeler par mon prénom... Vice-capitaine, je ne mérite pas tout ça._

_-Arrête d'être modeste..._

_-Non, je... je ne le mérite pas... Surtout que vous le savez... et puis, pourquoi cette soudaine proximité vice-capitaine ?_

_Il ne me rejetait pas, au contraire, il appréciait, il me l'a bien dit... Mais l'entendre dire ça m'énerva._

_« Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas tout simplement un peu de réconfort, Hajime-kun ?_

_-Vous faites ça juste pour me réconforter ? »_

_Et encore j'avais commis une grosse boulette. Ce soir je les enchaine. J'avais compris qu'il nourrissait les mêmes sentiments que moi, et je pense depuis longtemps. Sauf qu'il ne les montrait pas et il le prenait sur lui. Mais lui ignore que j'ai aussi ce genre de sentiment envers lui. Il ne peut pas comprendre que si je veux le réconforter, c'est parce que je ne supportais pas... que mon cœur ne supportait pas de le voir dans un tel état et de subir ces atrocités._

_« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire... Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout, que je lui dise... Je... je t'aime Hajime ! »_

_Un silence s'était installé dans la pièce, j'avais dit ça de bout en blanc. Et le temps qu'Hajime percutait réellement ce que je venais de dire, il lui a fallu un bon moment. Mais comme je le pensais, il se mit encore plus sur la défensive._

_« Je ne vous crois pas... Vous dites ça juste pour moi, en m'enlaçant vous avez remarqué que cela me plaisait... S'il vous plaît... ça fait vraiment mal..._

_-Hajime-kun, je suis sérieux. Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment, mais en réfléchissant de plus en plus je m'apercevais que je nourrissais des sentiments à ton égard, et c'est ce soir que je m'en suis véritablement rendu compte. C'est à toi de me croire ou pas._

_-Vice... vice-capitaine, pourquoi moi ?_

_-Je ne serais te répondre. Dès le premier jour je me suis arrêté sur toi, la preuve même que je ne voyais pas les défauts minimes que tu pouvais avoir au point de vue de la société. Je te trouvais si parfait..._

_Je n'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sentis une masse se coller fortement à moi. Saito s'était niché sur moi, et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était remis à pleurer... Cela ne faisait rien, pour moi, le voir pleurer sur moi, était comme une réponse positive de ma déclaration, et au fond cela m'attendrissait. Mais le réel but de cette entrevue n'était pas encore atteint. J'allais commencer à en parler, mais Saito fut le premier._

_« Je suis désolé vice-capitaine... je ne veux pas vous causer des soucis, ni ne vous inquiétez sur ce qu'il se passe... Si je vous dis tout, je crains que ce sera finit pour le Shinsengumi, mais si je ne vous dis rien, vous serez inquiet n'est ce pas ? »_

_Il avait vu juste... Mais même si cela est dangereux pour le Shinsengumi, il n'avait pas à garder ça pour lui._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Shinsengumi, après tout, nous savons tous que nos affaires sont plus ou moins dangereuse._

_-Je... désolé, vice-capitaine... Je n'arriverais pas à tout vous raconter, pas maintenant en tout cas... Je voudrais pourtant... mais c'est vraiment trop dur..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas... je ne te forcerais plus à te forcer à parler... »_

_Dommage, je ne saurais pas le fin mot de l'histoire cette nuit, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de blesser d'avantage mon protégé..._

_-Mais je peux vous raconter comment ça à commencer..._

_-Ne te force pas, si tu veux t'arrêter, arrêtes-toi._

_-C'était lors d'une de mes patrouilles nocturnes. J'avais envoyé mes hommes dans d'autres coins de la ville. Cette nuit là semblait être calme. Mais, c'est là où je rencontrais cet oni, des yeux rouges, et des cheveux blonds... cela m'avait vraiment marqué. Mais pire encore, il avait tué d'autres patrouilles de d'autres clans, et il n'avait aucune blessure. Je m'étais mis en position de défense, mais il était vraiment rapide, j'avais du mal à parer tous ses coups. Il s'interrompit, et moi aussi, des bruits de pas s'approchaient de là où nous nous trouvions. Il m'observait, et je ne savais pas encore à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Mais je n'eut le temps de réfléchir, que je reçu un coup par derrière, au niveau de la nuque. Je m'étais retrouvé ligoté dans une pièce. Et mon adversaire ce trouvait sur une chaise, juste devant moi. Et c'est là où il m'a proposé ce marché : il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait et en échange il laissait le Shinsengumi. Je n'avais pas compris où il voulait en venir, mais au départ je ne le pensais pas capable de nuire à lui seul et ses deux acolytes, le Shinsengumi. Cependant, il montra bien qu'il en serait capable s'il le voulait..._

_-En t'entendant, on penserait que ça serait facile de t'avoir..._

_-Vice-capitaine... Je vous assure que cet homme est vraiment puissant ! Et je ne le juge pas par rapport à moi... En plus il fait partit du clan Satsuma, qui sont les alliés du clan Aizu... On ne peut se permettre de les avoir à dos._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas... Cette situation finira bien par se régler... Mais sache que je ne te laisserais jamais quitté le Shinsengumi..._

_-Merci, vice..._

_-Arrête de m'appeler vice-capitaine, ou du moins quand on est seul tout les deux... Appelle moi par mon prénom ! »_

_A croire que c'était trop lui en demander, il s'était complètement caché dans ma poitrine que je me demandais s'il n'avait pas pris la couleur d'une tomate... Puis je le sentis s'alourdir sur moi, et j'en déduis donc qu'il s'était endormi... Cette soirée avait du bien le fatiguer._

_Je l'allongeai sur mon futon et je me mis à côté de lui. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça, pensais-je, il ressemble plus à un jeune garçon qui vient d'atteindre l'âge adulte qu'un assassin du Shinsengumi... En pensant à ça, je trouvais ça bien triste qu'il se retrouve ici alors qu'il pourrait vivre une meilleure vie, mais cela n'est du qu'aux erreurs du passé._

_Je sentis le sommeil me prendre à mon tour, je serra Hajime-kun contre moi et je finis par m'endormir content de moi : d'une, j'avais enfin Hajime pour moi, et de deux, il m'avait raconté une partie de cette histoire qui semblait le ronger, même lors de ses nuits de sommeil, car je le sentis gigoter dans tous les sens._


	4. Chapter 4

**Les persos d'Hakuouki ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Et vous avez vu comme ma fic est incohérente par rapport à l'animé n'est ce pas?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_Huit mois étaient passés depuis cette soirée que nous avons passé Saito et moi. On avait dormi seulement cette nuit, ne voulant pas attiré l'attention au sein du Shinsengumi, et surtout sous la demande d'Hajime. Il ne voulait absolument pas ternir mon image, c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit... Je l'avais pourtant rassuré que ca ne me dérangeais pas, mais il avait surenchérie que si des jeunes recrues nous surprendraient ensemble, en plus de ternir mon image, ca ternirais celle du Shinsengumi... Ce Saito est si prévenant, il est prêt à prendre sur lui ses sentiments que de gâcher l'image du Shinsengumi. Mon capitaine de la 3__ème__ division est vraiment une perle rare. Je suis heureux que ce soit moi qui l'est pêché. Mais plus je pensais à lui, plus ma mémoire s'aventurait à la nuit que je haïssais le plus. Mais même si j'avais suivit Saito parce qu'au fond de moi j'en étais amoureux, en tant que vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, je n'aurais jamais du permettre ça, j'aurais du le gronder sur sa désobéissance du couvre feu, et qu'en tant qu'homme il a malgré tout versé des larmes. Mais je suis plutôt heureux d'avoir découvert ce qu'il se tramait réellement... Je devrais d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, faire plus attention à ceux que ressentent les capitaines des divisions, ils sont toujours là pour le Shinsengumi, plus que ces recrues, mais c'est ceux que j'engueule le plus. Alors que je continuais de divaguer, je m'apercevais que j'étais encore plus malade que Kondo avec Okita..._

_« Hajime, je te maudis... Tu m'as ensorcelé avec ton charme, ton corps et tout le reste... »_

_Puis un bruit, derrière mon shoji me coupa net à mes pensées. Quelqu'un se trouvait devant ma porte, j'attendis qu'il s'annonce mais rien, pourtant je voyais bien l'ombre devant moi, alors si c'était quelqu'un qu'était venu m'assassiner, il n'était pas bien intelligent. J'examinais encore plus la silhouette que j'apercevais, tout en prenant en main mon katanas, au cas où. Mais je commençai à relâcher ma garde quand je cru voir que la silhouette hésitait. Alors, je me levai, déterminé, et faisant mine d'être sérieux et de prendre mon rôle de démon du Shinsengumi et j'ouvris violemment mon shoji. Et sur le coup je restai bête, sans le montrer bien évidemment. J'avouerais que ça me plaisait bien d'avoir la visite de l'homme à qui je pense chaque soirée, mais cela me rendait perplexe. Bien que je sache son secret, et que nous nous aimons, il ne venait jamais à mon bureau. Nous avons quasiment aucun moment d'intimité ensemble, ce qui me déplaisait fortement... Je me mis à réfléchir à toute les raisons pour laquelle il pourrait venir là, dans ma chambre/bureau. Connaissant son caractère, il n'était pas du genre à rester planté là la nuit. Peut être qu'il voulait des heures supplémentaires en fait... Puis me rappelant qu'il était toujours là, à genou, attendant quelque chose de ma part, je le fis entrer :_

_« Entre Saito._

_-Heu, oui..._

_-Pour quelle raison attendais-tu devant ma porte ? Demandais-je._

_-Je voulais juste vous demander quelque chose. »_

_Alors là, j'en restai coi. Le plus grand homme du Shinsengumi, mis à part Kondo et moi, voulait me demander quelque chose... Quoique, il se peut qu'il s'agisse du travail..._

_-Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Heu... Je vous dérange peut être, non ? »_

_Mon ton devait être un peu trop sévère, je le vis se relever pour repartir, mais je l'en empêcha. _

_« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dis moi ce que tu voulais dire._

_-Je... je..._

_Le seul moment où je l'avais vu bégayait de la sorte avait un rapport avec cette nuit... Alors je me mis à penser s'il ne voulait pas m'en parler, et en finir de cette histoire..._

_-Je n'arrive pas à dormir... et je... je me disais si ça ne vous dérangez pas si je vous tenais compagnie... Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail..._

_Alors, en 5 minutes à peine, c'était la deuxième fois que je me sentis bête sur le coup... Aucun rapport (ou presque) sur cette nuit, mais en plus il me demande s'il peut rester avec moi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comme un enfant aurait demandé ça à sa mère après un vilain cauchemar... Mon sérieux, froid, exemplaire, impassible capitaine de la 3__ème__ division, se met à agir comme un enfant de 5 ans. Inquiet de cette attitude, je vérifia s'il n'avait pas de fièvre..._

_-Vice-capitaine... que faites-vous ?_

_-Je vérifie si tu vas bien... Tu n'es pas tombé sur la tête il y a peu de temps ?_

_-Heu non... Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?_

_-Tu agis comme un petit enfant, c'est pas que ça me déplait, mais je suis surpris que mon exemplaire capitaine réagisse comme ça..._

_-Depuis un certain temps je n'arrive plus à dormir... Je..._

_-T'inquiète pas, tu peux rester... Va t'installer sur le futon, je vais bientôt me coucher..._

_-Je peux vous aider si vous voulez dans votre travail._

_-Non, ça ira, vaut mieux se reposer, il est vrai que depuis deux jours tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. Et puis moi aussi je devrais prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil..._

_-..._

_-Et je voudrais être plus proche de toi aussi... Alors appelle-moi par mon prénom, s'il te plaît Hajime-kun._

_-Mais... Heu... Je... je ne peux pas..._

_-Arrête de faire ton timide, HA-JI-ME-kun_

-...

_Comme je n'avais pas ce que je voulais, pour l'obliger à dire mon prénom, je lui dit :_

_-Bon tant pis, tu vas devoir dormir tout seul ce soir._

_-Non... S'il vous plaît ! Je veux être avec vous._

_-Alors dit TO-SHI ! C'est pas compliqué, c'est plus court que vice-capitaine, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Oui, mais..._

_-Puisque tu insistes, je t'ordonne de sortir de ma chambre._

_-Vi... vice-capitaine !_

_-..._

_-Bon, d'accord... Toshi... Fit-il, avec une voix à peine inaudible._

_-Quoi, je n'ai pas bien entendu !_

_-To...shi... Laissez-moi rester, je vous en pris..._

_-Ha bah c'est mieux comme ça ! »_

_Hajime était rouge comme une tomate, et ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être craquant comme ça, mais il me vouvoie_ _toujours par contre... Je me remis au travail avec la ferme intention de vite en terminer quand je sentis Hajime-kun me serrer dans ses bras._

_« Qu'il y a-t-il Hajime ?_

_-Je... je ne veux pas être éloigné de vous... »_

_A ce moment là je compris qu'il parlait de son futur départ du Shinsengumi à cause de ce Kazama. Je m'arrêtai dans mon travail, et me retournai tout en faisant basculer Hajime sur le dos._

_« Je ne le laisserai pas te prendre... Tu resteras pour toujours au Shinsengumi._

_-Mais... mais ce Kazama, il est... il est vraiment puissant... Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez pour moi..._

_-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu partes..._

_-To... Toshi. Je... je t'aime._

_Entendre cette phrase me rendit heureux, puis je sentis le corps chaud de Saito s'alourdir sur moi, sa respiration se ralentir. Je le prit et l'installa sur le futon. Alors que j'allais le rejoindre après avoir rangé un peu mon bureau, j'entendis quelqu'un s'éloigner de ma chambre. Curieux, je sortis pour apercevoir le capitaine de la première division : Soji Okita._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Soji ?_

_-Ho, je prenais juste l'air._

_-Ne ment pas Soji !_

_-Rooo, toujours aussi sur les nerfs... Hajime-kun ne t'as pas adoucie ? »_

_Ca remarque avait eu l'effet qu'il espéré. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de devenir rouge comme l'était Hajime._

_« Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu, Hijikata-san ?_

_-Soji, ne le dit à personne ! Et je t'interdis d'embêter Hajime-kun avec ça, aussi !_

_-Vous n'êtes pas marrant, Hijikata-san. Je me serais bien amuser de la narguer avec ça... Mais de toute manière, je ne l'aurais pas fait._

_-Comment ça ? Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, je te connais bien._

_-Benh si je n'avais pas entendu une partie de votre conversation, et que j'aurais juste appris que vous étiez ensemble oui._

_-Que sais-tu ?_

_-Pas grand-chose, juste qu'un type a fait du mal à Hajime-kun et qu'il veut l'enlever du Shinsengumi. »_

_Soji savait quel genre de mal il parlait, il l'avait dit avec dégout, et il semblait énerver._

_« Soji, ne dis rien aux autres._

_-Et pourquoi ? Ils ont bien le droit de savoir ? Ils apprécient aussi Hajime-kun !_

_-Et comment se sentirais Hajime-kun dans tout ça ? Les murs ont des oreilles, si on en parle trop, les nouvelles recrues, voir les gens de l'extérieur vont apprendre la vérité._

_-Et que vas-tu faire Hijikata-san ? Hajime-kun semble avoir abandonné le combat, lui._

_-Je ne le laisserais pas partir. J'éliminerais ce Kazama._

_-Qui est-ce en fait ? Que si je le croise, je le tranche._

_-Un blond aux yeux rouges... Il n'est pas humain, Soji, et il se ballade avec deux autres types de la même espèce._

_-Et alors, je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à l'un de mes frères d'armes ! Quelle chance qu'il soit blond, ca ne court pas dans les rues de la capitale._

_-Soji, tu ne gagneras pas non plus, tu égalises Saito-kun. Si lui a perdu, tu n'auras pas plus de chances que lui !_

_-C'est pour ca que je ne peux pas le laisser prendre Hajime-kun, c'est un membre important pour le Shinsengumi. Bonne nuit Hijikata-san, et prenez soin d'Hajime-kun. Il doit retrouver la forme pour pouvoir se battre comme quand il est rentré au Shinsengumi. »_

_Soji était repartit dans sa chambre. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui, mais je ne pouvais lui laisser encourir ce risque à lui aussi. En plus, si Hajime apprenait que je n'étais pas le seul avec Yamazaki à être au courant de cette histoire, il ne pourra plus regarder personne en face. J'entendis un nouveau bruit dans ma chambre. Hajime semblait agité dans son sommeil. Je le rejoignis, et je mis ma tenue de nuit pour dormir. Je m'installai à côté de lui._

_« Hajime-kun, ne t'inquiète pas... Soji, Kondo-san, et moi allons te protéger. Et tu resteras au Shinsengumi, t'as ta place ici. Ne l'oublie pas. Alors tant que tu peux profite de ces moments avec nous avant son retour. A partir de là, on ne pourra savoir ce qu'il va arriver. Mais je te jures que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne remette plus sa main sur toi. »_

_J'étais ferme là-dessus, et très énervé d'avoir été aveugle pendant tout ce temps. Huit mois que je savais la vérité, mais combien de temps ça avait commencé... Il nous resté plus que quatre mois, quatre mois de paix, et même là, il était tiraillé par ses cauchemars._

_Le temps passait, il passait très vite. Hajime et moi étions vraiment très proche dans notre intimité, il venait quasiment tous les soirs, au début à cause des ses cauchemars, puis petit à petit parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir sans mon contact, avec ou sans cauchemar. Et je pense que les capitaines des autres divisions étaient au courant de notre relation, mais alors que Shinpachi allait parler de notre complicité, je lui jetai un regard noir comme quoi il ne devait pas en parler à l'égard de Saito. Et je pense que Soji avait fait de même. Alors que les capitaines étaient tous partis, Kondo vînt me voir._

_« Toshi, il serait temps qu'on leur parle, pas de tout si tu veux, mais de notre problème avec un certain Kazama, on doit leur expliquer._

_-Il nous poserons surement des questions._

_-Ton regard suffit même de les en dissuader._

_-Un guerrier ne se bat jamais lorsqu'il ignore la raison pour laquelle il se bat. Ou en tout cas n'as pas toute sa volonté et sa force._

_-Tu as raison, mais nous le devons. Ne reste-t-il pas qu'un mois avant son retour ?_

_-Tu as raison Kondo-san... Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Dans deux mois, je prévoirais une réunion et je leur expliquerais la situation._

_-Saito-kun sera là aussi ?_

_-Je pense. Il devra se faire une raison, mais je préfère ca qu'il endure encore se supplice. »_

_Sur ces mots, je me levai pour retourner à mes quartiers, mais quand j'ouvris le shoji, j'aperçus un bout de tissu blanc dépassé du mur, je sortis ma tête dehors quand je vis la silhouette de Saito courir._

_« Kondo, j'ai plus de soucie pour lui parler de notre prochaine initiative..._

_-Que veux-tu dire Toshi ?_

_-Il a tout écouté... »_

_Je sortis enfin de la pièce en ayant une dernière pensée : « Franchement, les jeunes sont bien mal élevé, écouté aux portes ne se fait vraiment pas... »_


	5. Chapter 5

**L'avant dernier chapite...**

**Les persos d'Hakuouki ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**C'est le chapitre le plus court... Pourtant c'est celui dont il se passe le plus de truc...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_« Toshi... Tu vas vraiment leur raconté ça ?_

_-Oui Hajime._

_-Et tu vas vraiment t'occuper de lui ?_

_-Oui. »_

_Le silence pesait sur la pièce. On était tout les deux allongé sur mon futon, je regardais vers le plafond, alors que Saito, lui, avait sa contre mon épaule. Je le sentis se serrais encore plus contre moi et se crispait sur ma tenue de nuit._

_« Toshi... J'ai peur... Peur que te sois blessé, que tu meures... Et par ma faute._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Hajime, je ne le laisserais pas me tuer, je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

_-Toshi... »_

_Je me retournai enfin vers lui, je pris son visage pour qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je rajoutai :_

_« Si j'ai prévu d'envoyer le Shinsengumi éliminer ce Kazama, c'est pour arrêter tes souffrances. Mais si je meure, t'en auras de nouvelles et ma mission aura été inutile, et je ne peux le permettre. Ma volonté gagnera contre lui. Alors aie confiance, Hajime. »_

_Saito avait les yeux humides, mais s'abstenait de pleurer. Il se colla encore plus à moi et dit :_

_« Je te crois Toshi... »_

_Je le trouvais vraiment mignon comme ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il soit blessé d'avantage. Je jetai un regard dehors quand je vis la patrouille de la 1__ère__ division rentrée. C'était à mon tour maintenant._

_« Hajime, je dois sortir en patrouille maintenant._

_-Non, reste encore un peu, s'il-te-plaît. _

_Il resserra encore plus son étreinte sur moi comme pour me prouver son obstination et je m'aperçus aussi, que malgré son corps tout frêle, il pouvait faire une démonstration de force surprenante._

_« Hajime, je dois faire mon rôle de membre du Shinsengumi, tu le sais bien, toi qui le respecte tant._

_-Alors je viens avec toi !_

_-Non Hajime, tu dois te reposer._

_-Mais je vais bien !_

_-Non, tu es assez pâle en ce moment, et tu as patrouillé hier soir. Si tu continus comme ça, je vais devoir te suspendre pendant un certain temps !_

_-Mais..._

_-Je ne vais quand même pas me faire tuer par de simple samouraï errant, Hajime, reprend-toi un peu !_

_-Dé... désolé Toshi. »_

_Il me lâcha, acceptant enfin de me laisser patrouiller. Je rejoignis Nagakura-san, avec qui je devais patrouiller ce soir, c'était l'une des rares moments où il ne faisait pas ses rondes avec Harada-san ou Heisuke-kun._

_-Ha ! Vice-capitaine, vous avez failli être en retard !_

_-Désolé..._

_-C'est Saito-kun qui vous a retardé ainsi ?_

_-En quelque sorte._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas être plus explicatif ?_

_-J'expliquerais le moment venue..._

_Puis nous commençons notre patrouille. Et quand je rentrais, et me couchai pour rejoindre Saito, je le sentis se resserrer contre moi._

_« Tu m'as attendu ?_

_-Je... je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux..._

_-Il est où mon précieux capitaine de la 3__ème__ division ? Celui qui ne montre aucune faille et aucun sentiment ?_

_-Je... désolé de t'encombrer... Si tu veux... Je... je vais..._

_-Non c'est bon, mais je m'inquiète plus lorsque tu patrouilles... Demain je voudrais que tu t'entraînes avec Soji._

_-D'accord... Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Pour m'assurer que tu sois toujours aussi performant. Si tu faiblis, il faudra que je prenne les choses en mains. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'autodétruire comme ça._

_-..._

_-Allez, maintenant, on dort. »_

_Le lendemain arriva vite. Après le déjeuner préparé par Yukimura-kun, je demandai à Soji s'il pouvait s'entraîner avec Hajime._

_« J'avais prévu de jouer avec les enfants..._

_-Soji ! Es-tu un membre du Shinsengumi ou pas ?_

_-Oui, oui, c'est bon... Après tout, en ce moment Hajime-kun se comporte comme un enfant, non ?_

_-Soji !_

_-Oui, c'est bon... Je ferais ça pour votre précieux capitaine... _

_-C'est maintenant..._

_-Rhoooo... »_

_Puis nous rejoignîmes Hajime qui s'échauffait. Je m'installa dans un coin pour les observer... Surtout Saito, car je connaissais bien les performances de Soji, et lui n'avait pas changé d'aptitude depuis._

_« Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas battu, Hajime-kun !_

_-..._

_Soji et Saito se mirent en garde et commencèrent leur entraînement. Avec les bruit des shinai qui s'entrechoquaient, les autres capitaines se ramenaient, voulant voir ce qu'il se passait._

_« Saito-kun et Soji s'entraînent ! Ca faisait longtemps._

_-Sano, ca me donne envie de me battre aussi !_

_-Vous deux, taisez-vous, vous allez les déranger..._

_-Heisuke, toi tu devrais t'éloigner, ils risqueraient de t'écraser, ils ne te verront surement pas !_

_-Shinpat'san !_

_-Shinpachi, t'exagère un peu... Avec Soji, ça passe, mais Hajime n'est pas très grand non plus._

_-Vous allez vous taire vous trois ! On ne peut pas se concentrer !_

_-Ce concentrer de quoi ?_

_-Je regarde si Hajime est toujours aussi doué au sabre..._

_-Pourquoi il ne le serait plus ? »_

_A cette question, je m'apercevais que j'avais commis encore une fois une boulette. Je devais donc leur dire maintenant ce que Soji, Kondo et moi avons appris. Je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer maintenant alors qu'Hajime était là, s'il entendait notre conversation, il ne serait plus du tout concentré, et ça fausserait l'entraînement. Je demandai donc à Kondo-san s'il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer maintenant en les prenant à part. Ce qu'il fit bien évidemment. Et par chance Saito ne s'était pas aperçu que les autres capitaines étaient partis avec Kondo. Soji, lui, l'avait remarqué et devait avoir compris._

_« Soji, si tu ne te concentres pas plus sur ton combat contre Saito, tu vas perdre._

_-Mais nan ! »_

_Et il se remit d'assaut. Même si Hajime était toujours aussi doué au sabre en tenant tête à Soji, je remarquai qu'il faisait beaucoup d'erreur. D'habitude, ils étaient deux à se tenir tête. Mais Soji semblait être toujours en forme alors que Saito fatiguait._

_« C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter !_

_-Déjà ? Mais c'était que l'échauffement ça !_

_-Soji..._

_-Oui, c'est bon... Je vais rejoindre Kondo-san puisque c'est comme ça !_

_Et il partit retrouver les autres capitaines. Saito m'avait rejoint, puis je lui demandai :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hajime ?_

_-Hein ? De quoi ?_

_-Généralement, Soji y va dès le début, au maximum de ses capacités contre toi, vous êtes du même niveau. Mais là, il te dominait dans le combat._

_-Je... désolé, je reprendrais plus intensément mon entraînement, je pense que ces deniers jours, en voulant toujours resté avec vous, je me suis un peu relâché._

_-Si ce n'était que ça... En ce moment presque personne s'entraîne Hajime, en tout cas Soji passe son temps avec les enfants du quartier._

_-Alors je ne comprends pas moi non plus. »_

_Il m'avait dit ça tout en s'inclinant. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, c'est vrai qu'au début, Hajime se cachait toujours, et ne voulait jamais dire la vérité, mais c'était au début, maintenant, il arrivé à m'en parler et ne se cachait plus devant une soi-disant ignorance._

_« Ce n'est pas grave, il faudra faire attention à ca Hajime._

_-Oui Toshi._

_-Bon, on va rejoindre les autres._

_-Les rejoindre ?_

_-En fait, sans faire exprès, je leur ai mis la puce à l'oreille. Donc il vont être mis au courant aujourd'hui... Mais je ne sais pas comment va leur dire Kondo-san._

_-..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront encore plus envie de m'aider à éliminer cette vermine. Ils ne te jugeront pas, Hajime._

_-Oui... »_

_Puis nous allons à la salle commune qu'on utilisait pour faire les réunions, ou déjeuner. Mais je ne m'étais pas aperçu pendant tout ce temps où je parlais à Hajime depuis la fin de son entraînement, que Yukimura nous avait écoutés... Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la pièce où tous les capitaines s'étaient retrouvés, et je pouvais apercevoir que c'était le chaos..._

_« Mais ! Que... Que se passe-t-il ici ! Kondo-san !_

_-Désolé Toshi, en leur expliquant ça, et en leur disant ce qu'on avait prévu de faire, Shinpachi s'est mis dans une rage folle, d'ailleurs les autres aussi. Désolé Saito-kun..._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir, au fond de moi, j'étais dans le même était... _

_-SOJI ! Toi aussi tu le savais, et tu nous as rien dit !_

_-Désolé, mais c'était surtout pour Hajime..._

_-Soji, ce n'est pas une raison, s'il était arrivé pareil à Heisuke et à Shinpachi, je voudrais bien le savoir..._

_-C'est les ordres d'Hijikata-san aussi. »_

_Sano et Shinpachi se retournèrent vers moi, et j'avais plutôt l'impression que les rôles avaient été échangés... Les deux capitaines étaient devenus les démons, et moi leur victime._

_« Comment vous avez pu nous cacher ça, Hijikata-san !_

_-Il ne vous a rien caché._

_-Saito-kun ?_

_-Il voulait juste... Il a fait ça pour moi. Je ne tenais pas à..._

_Saito se retenait bien de verser des larmes devant tout le monde, alors qu'on le regardait tous. Puis Yamazaki-kun était venu nous interrompre, au grand soulagement d'Hajime, mais nous annonça une mauvaise nouvelle._

_« Le groupe de ce Kazama est revenu plus tôt que prévu » fit l'espion du Shinsengumi._


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voila c'est fini... J'espère que cette fic vous a plu... Bon ce chapitre, benh c'est la damoclès je trouve... Il est horrible (pour moi en tout cas...)**

**Aussi, c'est le plus long chapitre...  
><strong>

**Les persos d'Hakuouki ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

_Nous étions tous sur les nerfs, sauf Hajime. Il commençait à trembler, alors je m'approchai pour le soutenir, mais il se reprit bien avant._

_« Vice-capitaine, maintenant qu'il est là, autant en finir._

_-Ca, c'est bien du Hajime ! Toujours vouloir en finir le plus vite possible._

_-Mmh... C'est risqué comme enjeux._

_-Toshi, nous allons réfléchir à un plan maintenant, et si possible on attaquera cette nuit. Si nous sommes les premiers à agir, on aura plus de chance de gagner._

_-Kondo-san a raison, si nous attendons, c'est eux qui viendront à notre rencontre et on sera handicapé dans ce cas là._

_-Bon d'accord, je vais réfléchir à un plan, vous, vous allez vous préparer ! Soji, Hajime, entraînez-vous, il faut que tu redeviennes le guerrier que t'étais !_

_-Oui !_

_Puis chacun partirent à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le soir arriva vite, mais j'avais réussi à trouver une stratégie en temps et en heure. A croire que la volonté de libérer Saito de ce calvaire me rendait plus intelligent. Les capitaines des divisions étaient tous réunis devant la porte du quartier général comme prévu, et je les avais prévenus du plan. Yamazaki arriva et nous indiqua le lieu où se trouvaient nos opposants._

_« Ils se trouvent à l'est, à deux pâtés de maison, dans une demeure assez modeste, mais très discrète. C'est à la sortie de la capitale, vous aurez de la place pour vous battre, et il y a peu de civil dans ces environs_

_-Combien sont-ils ?_

_-Les trois démons, ainsi que deux autres soldats._

_-Ils ne sont que 5 ?_

_-Shinpachi, ne les sous-estime pas, ceux sont des onis. »_

_Puis nous partîmes réglée cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Heisuke, Shinpachi et Sanosuke passaient par l'arrière de la demeure, Kondo et Soji par l'avant. Il ne restait plus que moi et Hajime... Et Chizuru. Pour qu'elle nous laisse seul à seul avec Hajime, je lui demandais de rester un peu plus loin pour ne pas gêner. Elle m'écouta, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passait. Puis je me retournai vers Saito qui avait la tête baissée._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Hajime... Nous le vaincrons, et tu seras enfin tranquille, tu ne seras plus tracassé à l'idée de devoir quitté le Shinsengumi pour ce type. On n'aura même pas à cacher notre relation. On vivra de bonnes choses ensemble, Hajime._

_-Oui, je le veux moi aussi, Toshi..._

_Puis nous rejoignîmes Kondo et Soji qui se battait contre un homme assez grand. Il retenait les katanas de mes deux camarades à main nue. Plus loin, dans le fond du bâtiment, le trio c'était chargé des trois soldats et s'occupaient maintenant d'un gars étrange qui utilisait une arme à feu. Nous traversâmes le bâtiment pour enfin rencontrer Kazama._

_« Tiens, t'es venu spécialement pour me revoir ?_

_-Comment !_

_-Saito, ne te laisse pas provoquer par ce type. Et toi, je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit à Hajime !_

_-Nous verrons bien humain. »_

_Nous commençons à nous battre, j'avais laissé Saito derrière pour m'occuper du blond. Mais j'avais bien des difficultés, il était fort et rapide. Et j'avais même l'impression qu'il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités. Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de lui en ne cessant de l'attaquer, mais il profita de ce rapprochement pour m'assainir un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je reculai, à cause de la douleur. Kazama s'élança sur moi. Alors que je pensais que j'allais perdre là, Saito s'était interposé en parant son coup._

_« Vice-capitaine, vous allez bien ?_

_-Saito ?_

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Prenez le temps de vous reprendre. »_

_Je reprenais mon souffle tendis qu'Hajime se battait contre celui qui hantait ses nuits. Quand je voyais les coups qu'il assenait, je sentis comme de la rage, de la colère et de la honte dans ses attaques. Je me relevai et repris mieux en main mon katana. J'attendais qu'une faille s'ouvre dans la défense de notre adversaire, le bon moment où je pourrais attaquer. Mais je du changer de stratégie, et parer à nouveau ses coups, car il avait repoussé Hajime d'un coup violent et rapide de son sabre. Saito avait été propulsé contre le mur, à moitié sonné._

_« Hajime, ca va !_

_-Oui, répondit-il, tout en mettant sa main sur sa nuque, je peux encore me battre. »_

_Puis ce fut à sont tour de se reprendre. Je ne pouvais croire qu'à deux sur un adversaire, on n'arrivait pas à le vaincre. Mais je pouvais voir que c'était le même cas pour les autres. Nos coups étaient plus lent, que ce soit ceux de Saito, ou les miens. Je voyais qu'on fatiguait, et notre adversaire n'avait quasiment aucune goutte de sueur. Et là, je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les propos de Hajime. Même si j'avais la volonté d'en finir avec lui, mon corps avait atteint ses limites. Mais mes réflexions furent coupés nettes quand je vis Hajime s'élançait vers Kazama. Je compris vite qu'il tentait une ouverture. Il fut vite mis à terre, et alors que notre ennemi s'apprêtait à mettre Hajime hors d'état de se battre, je m'élançai à mon tour sur lui, il vit mon assaut et en rit avec un sourire en coin, ce qui m'énerva bien. Il se prépara à me parer et à me repousser à son tour, mais Saito l'en empêcha. Je commençais à me réjouir de l'intérieur de notre futur victoire, mais cette réjouissance fut de courte durée quand je vis que les cheveux de notre adversaire devenaient blancs et ses yeux dorés. Il se dégagea facilement de l'emprise d'Hajime, en lui cassant par la même occasion son bras droit et me repoussa une énième fois. Il lança un dernier assaut contre moi, et je vis vraiment la fin. Je regardai une dernière fois Hajime, par terre, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir et s'empêcher de sortir un râle de douleur causé par son bras cassé. Je fermai les yeux et attendis la fin. J'entendis bien le bruit d'un katana qui traversait un corps, ayant l'habitude de l'entendre. Mais je ne sentais aucune douleur. J'ouvris mes yeux, et je vis avec stupeur la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux... Il y avait beaucoup de sang, sur mes vêtements ou sur le sol. Mais le pire était le visage d'Hajime qui se trouvait juste devant le mien. Il me souriait, mais son visage était crispé à cause de la douleur. Je vis aussi celui que j'haïssais le plus et qui semblait tirer la même tête que moi, mais qui reprit vite son air normal. Il dégagea son katana du corps de Saito, et ce dernier s'effondra. Je l'accompagnai pour amortir sa chute, espérant que je pouvais le sauver. Le grand homme roux était venu et avait dit à Kazama qu'ils devaient s'en aller. Ce qu'ils firent. Je savais très bien que les autres avaient vu toute la scène. Mais je ne pouvais quitter mes yeux de son corps... Et je ne voulais plus en être séparé. Saito fit un effort pour me dire quelque chose. Sa voix était à peine inaudible, et je n'entendais qu'un murmure, mais je réussi à discerner ses paroles :_

_« To... Toshi, je... je suis désolé. Tu t'es battu pour moi... Tu m'avais promis qu'on vivrait des jours heureux ensemble... »_

_Sa voix se perdait, il commençait à cracher du sang. J'étais paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire._

_« Hajime, arrête de parler, tu dois te reposer, on va te soigner, et on vivra des jours heureux, je te l'ai promis. Alors tu dois tenir jusqu'à que Yamazaki-kun et Yukimura-kun puissent s'occuper de tes blessures ! Tu dois vivre, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant..._

_-Je... suis... désolé, Toshi... »_

_Les yeux d'Hajime se fermaient lentement, il tentait de lutter, mais n'en avait plus la force. Son corps se fit lourd et son visage devînt plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée._

_« Hajime... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça... » Mes paroles se perdaient dans mes sanglots. Je sentais la main de Kondo se serrait sur mes épaules. J'entendais les sanglots de Yukimura-kun. Et je savais que les autres pleurer, mais s'en cachaient bien. Puis je sentis d'un coup qu'on me tirait du corps de l'homme que j'aimais._

Je me réveillais dans mon futon. J'étais perdu, puis me souvint des évènements de la nuit dernière. Je me relevai vite et je regardai à côté de moi pour me prouver que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais je n'aperçus pas le corps frêle d'Hajime. Je trouvais d'un coup ma chambre bien vide sans la présence de Saito. Même s'il était du genre discret, je me sentais toujours bien quand il était là. Je sortis de la pièce espérant qu'il était au soin de Yamazaki-kun et Yukimura-kun. Mais je vis tous les capitaines réunis dans une pièce, certains regardaient le sol, d'autres regardaient ce qui se trouvait devant eux, et la raison qui les faisait se rassembler ici. J'étais rentré sans en étant discret, ils levèrent la tête vers moi, Kondo-san s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules.

« Toshi, tu ne devrais pas venir, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Kondo-san... Ce n'est pas Saito-kun qui se trouve là ?

-...

-Kondo-san, où est-il ? Pourquoi Yamazaki et Yukimura sont ici, ne devraient-ils pas s'occuper de soigner Hajime ?

-Toshi... »

Je réussi à me dégager de l'emprise de Kondo et je vis _son_ corps étendue... un drap blanc le recouvrant. Je sentis une nouvelle fois mes forces disparaître. Mon visage se trempait de larme. Je m'approchai de celui avec qui je partageais mes nuits, et m'agenouilla juste à côté... Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait quitté ce monde, qu'il était mort.

« Hajime... Tu n'avais pas le droit... Je t'avais interdit de mourir. »

J'avais dit cette phrase en espérant que ca allait le faire revenir parmi nous... Mais même lui ne pouvait obéir à tous les ordres...

« Je... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Hajime... Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, et ce, depuis que je t'ai rencontré... Depuis que t'ai rentré au Shinsengumi...

-Hijikata-san...

-C'est moi qui devais te protéger, pas l'inverse... Tu ne devais pas mourir pour moi...

-Toshi, arrête, ca ne sert plus à rien maintenant...

-C'est ma faute ! J'aurais du l'écouter... Mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, comme d'habitude... Si j'étais plus fort, si j'avais été plus fort, à ce moment là, tu n'aurais pas eu à prendre le coup à ma place... »

Je sentais que tous les regards étaient portés sur moi. Mais je m'en foutais... L'être qui m'étais le plus précieux venait juste de m'être arraché, alors plus rien ne comptait pour moi, dorénavant.

« Hijikata-san... Vous avez raison...

-Soji ! Fit Kondo, n'en rajoute pas, n'est-il pas assez mal en point en ce moment ?

-Celui qui est le plus mal en point ici, c'est Hajime-kun, Kondo-san. Je suis d'accord avec Hijikata-san s'il continu à pleurer la mort d'Hajime-kun !

-Où veux-tu en venir Soji ?

-Il a donné sa vie pour vous ! Mais son sacrifice serrait vain si vous ne supportez plus la vie ! Votre vie à plus de valeur qu'avant, Hijikata-san ! Alors prenez en soin, par égard pour Hajime-kun ! Alors ne jetez pas cette vie en enfer, pour la protéger, Hajime en a payé le prix fort ! Entre nous tous, vous êtes celui qui devait vivre... »

Soji n'arrivait plus à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il n'avait pas tord au fond. Saito avait donné sa vie pour moi, et moi, maintenant, en guise de remerciement, je la haïssais...

« Soji, t'es allé trop loin !

-Kondo-san, malgré le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux pas laisser Hijikata-san rendre la mort d'Hajime-kun inutile !

-Soji ! Essaye de te mettre à la place de Toshi ! Il vient de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde ! Tu peux le comprendre, t'apprécier énormément Saito-kun, non ?

-C'est pour ça ! Est-ce vous accepterez que la mort d'Hajime-kun soit vaine ? »

Je ne répondais pas... Bien sur que je ne l'accepterai jamais. Au fond de moi, je savais où il voulait en venir, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je ne voulais pas accepter sa mort, et encore moins faire comme si tout allez mieux. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas capable de me relever et de vivre sans lui, malgré ce que me disait Soji.

« Hijikata-san... Vous savez ce que c'est la dernière chose qu'aurait voulu Hajime-kun ? Vous savez pourtant pourquoi il était prêt à endurer cette souffrance seul... »

Soji avait l'air d'attendre malgré tout une réponse, que je ne donna pas... Il a raison, je le sais très bien, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Soji de me le dire quand même.

« Il n'aurait jamais voulu que le Shinsengumi tombe, s'il nous à cacher ça, c'est pour le Shinsengumi. Il respecte vraiment le Shinsengumi, Hijikata-san ! C'était le premier à respecter le règlement, à vous respecter... Vous croyais qu'il aurait vraiment voulu que vous passerez votre vie à pleurer et d'abandonner le Shinsengumi comme ça ?

-Soji, ça suffit maintenant, il a le droit de faire son deuil !

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous faire Seppuku et le rejoindre ! Mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'il vous accueille à bras ouvert. »

Je n'en pouvais plus, mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire, il avait juste sur toute la ligne. Hajime n'aurais jamais accepté que je lâche le Shinsengumi à cause de lui. J'étais pris dans un conflit intérieur par respect pour lui je ne pouvais pas abandonner la vie ni le Shinsengumi, mais pour moi-même, je ne saurais j'arriverais à vivre sans lui. Une main chaleureuse qui s'était posée sur mon épaule me coupa court dans mes réflexions.

« Hijikata-san... Ne faites pas honte à Hajime-kun. Relevez-vous pour lui, ne faites pas de sa mort une faiblesse... »

Soji était devenu plus calme, et devenait même compatissant. Alors je comprenais à quel point il faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'écrouler de chagrin... Et il n'était pas le seul, les autres capitaines faisaient pareils.

« Vous tous... Je... Désolé Soji... »

Les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge, je n'arrivais pas à dire ce que je voulais. Puis je vis le regard que me portais Kondo.

« Toshi... Ca mettras du temps à guérir, mais tu dois laisser cette blessure se refermer et de ne pas rechercher à la rouvrir. Même si Soji a été dur, il a dit ça pour toi. Tu es le premier qui ne veuille pas que Saito-kun soit mort en vain...

-Hijikata-san, tu devrais prendre une bonne semaine de repos.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Shinpachi qui venait de parler. Lui aussi tentait de m'aider. Je devais vraiment me ressaisir, même si c'était difficile. Enfin, je réussis à dire :

« Soji... Merci. Tous, je vous remercie... Pour Saito... pour Hajime je continuerais d'accomplir mon devoir de vice-capitaine, je mènerais comme il se doit le Shinsengumi et je vivrais »

Tout le monde était resté silencieux. J'avais eu du mal à sortir cette phrase de ma bouche tellement qu'elle pouvait m'être douloureuse, mais je savais que je ne devais pas abandonner. Au fond de moi, je remerciais Soji de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Il est vrai que mon cœur ne supportait pas la mort d'Hajime, mais je pourrais encore moins supporter qu'elle devienne inutile. Après un bon quart d'heure de silence, nous sortîmes de la pièce. J'avais laissé leur journée à chaque capitaine. Ce n'était pas la mort de n'importe quel membre du Shinsengumi, mais d'un capitaine, un précieux capitaine... Je me baladais, et je me retrouvais devant ce cerisier... Je me rappelais des moments que j'avaient passé avec Hajime, le voir pour la première fois pleuré, sur la défensive... Je serrai mon poing sur mon katana, je me promis d'éliminer Kazama la prochaine fois que je le rencontrerais.

Le temps passait, et les jours au Shinsengumi redevenait comme avant. Mais pour les capitaines, ne plus entendre les remontrances d'Hajime leur faisait un vide. Kondo et moi devons trouver un nouveau capitaine, mais j'étais toujours sévère, je ne laissais la chance à aucun de ces guerriers. J'étais énervé que l'un d'eux aller remplacer l'être qui avait conquis mon cœur. On m'avait bien fait la remarque, et j'essayais de faire des efforts en me disant que ce n'était pas ce que voudrait Hajime, et que ces autres guerriers pouvaient aussi avoir leur chance.

« Toshi, tu dois faire un effort... Nous devons avoir un capitaine pour la troisième division...

-Je ne peux pas Kondo-san, j'ai beau faire des efforts, personne ne pourra remplacer Hajime...

-Mais on ne peut pas rester là ! »

Notre conversation fut interrompue par l'arriver d'un nouveau soldat. J'allais être encore froid avec le nouvel arrivant, quand je vis qu'il portait son katana à sa droite...


End file.
